Zorua is Still Alive and Zoroark Wants You Gone
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: A Pokemon parody of the songs "Still Alive" and "I Want You Gone" from Portal 1 and 2, sung by Zorua and Zoroark. . . to the Evil Grings Kodai.


**Zorua is Still Alive, Zoroark Wants You Gone**

A fan fic based on the songs "Still Alive" and "Want You Gone" from Portal 1 and 2, sung by Zorua and Zoroark. . . to the Evil Grings Kodai. By the way, this story is told from Kodai's point of view.

It was my seventh day in prison, and I was lying down in my dirty prison cot when it happened. The cot suddenly shot up straight, launching me down a hole that suddenly appeared in the ground. I slid down a long shaft for quite a while, when I suddenly landed onto the hard ground in a dark chamber. As I slowly got to my feet, something slammed into me out of nowhere and knocked the wind out of me. I fell down painfully and landed flat on my back, and then the thing pounced onto my chest.

When I got a hold of my senses, I couldn't believe who it was. It was that little disgusting whelp of a fox, Zorua.

Now, what was really bizarre was that the little fox was either incredibly heavy, or incredibly strong, because I could not move a muscle as the Pokemon stood on top of my chest.

And if that wasn't strange enough, the last thing I ever expected to happen, happened. The fox gave his sneaky giggle, and then, with that sickening smirk on his face, started _singing_.

_This is a triumph!  
>I'm being legit here: HUGE SUCCESS!<br>It's hard to overstate my satisfaction.  
>This is my illusion.<br>And I've trapped you in here,  
>because, I can.<br>And I wanted to have a chat with you.  
>And really go rub it in!<em>

_But there's no sense crying cause you lost and we won  
>You'll just keep on paying for the crimes that you've done.<br>And the justice gets done.  
>And your fate is sealed and done<br>By the people who are still alive._

_I'm not even angry.  
>I'm being so sincere right now.<br>But really, I should, seeing as you tried  
>To kill me.<br>And torture me with lightning.  
>And blow me up with a Shadow Ball.<br>And you can be sure it hurt so much, so I should do all that to you. . ._

Zorua paused for a minute a glared daggers at me. I actually held my breath. Yes, without my Illusion Canceler, I was a afraid of this young Master of Illusion. But then, the fox began to giggle again, and he continued to smirk and sing.

_But. . . your lifetime sentence really suits you just fine  
>So I shouldn't tear you up right now<br>Cause vengeance isn't mine..  
>So have a rotten time in jail.<br>And grow old, scrawny, and pale.  
>Unlike the people who are still alive.<em>

Zorua then jumped off and walked deeper into the cave, quietly singing.

_Well then I should be going.  
>I should really leave memories of you behind.<br>Maybe you'll find someone else to help you.  
>Maybe Team Rocket. . .<em>

Zorua suddenly turned around fast and giggled.

_THAT WAS A JOKE!  
>HAHA! FAT CHANCE!<br>Anyway, freedom feels so great.  
>Its scent is so fresh and clean!<em>

_Look at me still talking  
>to a bad man like you!<br>From what I've heard about jail, it makes me glad I'm not you.  
>In green fields I shall run.<br>And with Meema I'll have fun.  
>With the Pokemon who're still alive.<br>And believe me I am still alive.  
>Celebi healed Meema, she's still alive.<br>I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive.  
>While you're dying I'll be still alive.<br>And when you're dead I will be still alive.  
>Still Alive<em>

_Still Alive_

As the fox disappeared into the cave, I turned and ran out the exit without a second thought. I had to find a way out of that illusion. Of course, I didn't know how. However, my thought were suddenly rudely cut off.

As I ran, _she_ appeared out of nowhere. Right in front of me. I felt the wind get knocked out of me a second time as one of her front paws was jammed right into the pit of my stomach in a forceful punch. I stepped backwards, coughing and gasping for breath, and fell back onto a nearby tree.

I felt myself loosing my sanity as the Master of Illusions herself walked towards me. I wanted to scream, but my voice had been rendered inoperative. Zoroark growled slow and threateningly as she slowly strode over to me, and stood tall, towering over me.

That's when I heard the bitter laughter ringing through my ears. It appears as if she somehow new how to use telepathic communication as well. Whether she always knew, or if she just learned, or if this was just part of the illusion, I would never know.

_"Look at you. . .you're so pathetic. . .you monster. . ."_

I looked at her face. She wasn't smirking. She had an angry frown, and her blue eyes pierced my heart. Still with that angry face, she began to sing _her_ song.

_Well here we are again,  
>It's always such a pleasure,<br>Remember when you tried to kill me twice?  
>Oh, how you laughed and laughed,<br>Oh, how I hate your laughing.  
>Given the circumstances I've been shockingly nice.<em>

_You want to live? You got it.  
>That's what I'm counting on,<br>I used to want you dead but,  
>Now I only want you gone.<em>

_A snake's a lot like you,  
>Maybe not quite as ugly,<br>Now little Zorua is safe, and sound too.  
>Celebi woke me up,<br>So I could live forever,  
>It please me to think that this will never happen to you.<em>

_You've got your short, sad life left,  
>That's what I'm counting on,<br>I'll let you get right to it,  
>Now I only want you gone.<em>

_Goodbye, my greatest friend,  
>Urgh. . . way too much sarcasm.<br>That would've been funny if it didn't feel so bad,  
>You're such a big disgrace,<br>Crown City must hate you now  
>And if they hang you maybe I'll stop feeling so bad.<em>

_Have a bad time in prison,  
>That's what I'm counting on,<br>Now you're some warden's problem,  
>Now I only want you gone,<br>Now I only want you gone,  
>Now I only want you <em>

_Gone. . . . . . . ._

Zoroark walked backwards from me, and everything else around me seem to fade out of existence around.

I sighed, I closed my eyes, and I opened them to find myself back in my cell, slumped against the wall.

"The end. . ." I said


End file.
